


Let Me Sink My Fangs Into Your Flesh

by PopplumJellyBean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Blood, Christianity, M/M, Violence, Werewolves, inspired by Little Red Riding Hood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopplumJellyBean/pseuds/PopplumJellyBean
Summary: A small village is plagued by a werewolf; a demonic, human-wolf hybrid born of sin and cursed with an eternal hungering for innocent flesh. Hinata is on the cusp of his 16th birthday, the day he can finally settle with someone and start a family of his own. However, the blood moon rises just days before his turning of age...ORI recently watched the 'horror' remake of Little Red Riding Hood and was inspired to write this~
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Let Me Sink My Fangs Into Your Flesh

Leaves and bracken were scattered on the sodden ground as his paws squelched beneath him. Wind swirled past his ears and dragged through his damp pelt. He'd be frozen if not for his thick undercoat. The black wolf filtered through the scents that poured into his nostrils. The purest one... where was it? The thick woodland closed in around him, threatening to crush him if he got too lost in his head. His mind chanted over and over as the overgrowth whizzed past him.

_Find it. Find it! FIND IT!!!_

Chunks of half dried earth sprayed out as his muddy paws skidded to a stop. The wolves lips peeled back in a vicious smile, white fangs glistened with saliva.

_Found you~_

~~~~~

A wicked howl shot an ominous shudder down Shouyou's spine. He peeked over his pelt covers and watched his door carefully. Old. Wooden. Creaked in the wind. _Weak and completely useless at stopping someone if they wanted to break in_. He let out a shaky sigh and tried to relax his body. 3 days and his bed wouldn't be empty, surely that would soothe his nerves. He got nervous _way_ too easily for an adult.

Well, almost adult. 3 days was close enough, wasn't it?


End file.
